


C.R

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Goin' Bulilit [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kids!Kaisoo, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Hanggang paghugas ng pwet, magkaramay ang mga batang Jongin at Kyungsoo.





	C.R

**Author's Note:**

> kwento ni friend na gusto ko agad gawin fic kase ang kyut. d ko man nkuha yung real story pero ito ang aking kaisoo version! salamat sa kwento baks!! enjoy!

Matalik na magkaibigan si chubby at bilugang Kyungsoo at si payatot Jongin ng class Section D, St. Clare.Tawagan na nga nila sa isa't-isa, "bestfriends" kahit mukhang di nila ganun kaintindi nang lubusan ang salitang nabanggit.

  
Magkaibigang matalik pero madalas nagbabangayan, o nag-iiyakan dahil sa maliliit na mga bagay, tulad na lang nitong isang araw, kasi aksidenteng natapakan ni Jongin ang malinis at makintab na sapatos ni Kyungsoo nang hindi sinasadya. Nagkakatapakan naman sila ng sapatos noon, pero nitong isang araw lang ay tila may bumayo na bagyo dahil sa pag-aaway nila kung saan hiyaw ni Kyungsoo ay, "Lagot ka kay Mommy dinumihan mo sapatos ko! Susumbong kita!" Sagot naman ni Jongin, "Wala naman dumi, Soo!" At ang isang beses na may kwinento ang kaklase nilang si Sehun na mauubos na nga raw ang mga pagong sa dagat dahil yun daw ang sabi sa T.V, umiyak pareho sina Jongin at Kyungsoo na parehong hiyaw nila ay, "Wala nang pagong! Huuu!" na di maintindihan ni Sehun kung bakit umiyak ang dalawang kaklase dahil lang sa pagong.

  
Ngunit kahit may mga araw na hindi magkasundo, at mga luhang naitapon, palagi pa rin naman silang magkadikit sa isa't-isa.

  
Ang totoo niyan, parang tuta ang dalawa sa isa't-isa. Kung nasaan ang isa, dun din ang isa. Hirap mapaghiwalay.

  
"Jongin, penge pa ko Yum Yum mo." Nanghingi ulit ang malusog at maliit na si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan kahit na may hawak na itong ensaymada na bili pa ng mama niya kaninang umaga sa bakery.

  
At dahil sa baon lang naman sila madalas magkasundo, iniabot ni Jongin ang strawberry flavored Yum Yum niya kay Kyungsoo. Tatlong stick na lang ang natitira at bali pa ang isa.

  
Kumuha si Kyungsoo ng dalawa at naparami rin ang lagay niya ng strawberry filling nito na ikisinimangot agad ni Jongin.

  
"Soo, tinitipid ko yan!" Nguso ng bata pero masarap na ang kain ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti na lang ito kay Jongin.

  
Wala nang magawa, tumingin na lang si Jongin sa natirang putol na stick at kinain ito bago papakin ang strawberry na tinatawag nilang 'sawsawan'. Este ang filling.

  
Pagkabalik nila sa kanilang upuan, tahimik si Jongin at tila namimilipit. Hindi rin maganda ang pinta ng mukha nito at hindi naman iyon pansin ni Kyungsoo na abala sa pagkukulay sa likuran ng kwaderno niya sa takdang aralin. Wala naman saysay ang pagkukulay na ginagawa niya dahil iniikot-ikot lang niya ang iba't-ibang kulay ng krayola sa papel. Resulta, di maipaliwanag na obra.

  
Ilang saglit lang at bumulong si Jongin sa kanya. "Kyungsoo, natatae ako."

  
Agad na nalipat ang atensyon ng malusog na bata sa katabi. "Hala ka wala pa si teacher."

  
"Tatae na ako, Soo. Samahan mo ko sa c.r. Takot ako dun eh." Nguso ni Jongin sa kaibigan. Nitong nakaraan lang ay kumakalat ang balita na may multo sa c.r kaya nitong mga araw ay ayaw mapag-isa ni Jongin sa banyo kahit sa c.r ng mga babae naman talaga ang sinasabi nilang may mumu daw.

  
"Sige. Basta sasamahan mo rin ako kapag nag-c.r ako ah?"

  
Tumango agad si Jongin at tumayo para pumunta na sa banyo. Sakto naman na pumasok na ulit ang teacher nila sa silid kaya agad siyang lumapit para magpaalam dito.

  
Tahimik at nahihiya niyang sabi, "Teacher, ta-tae po ako."

  
Nakabuntot naman si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

  
"Sige, sige, punta ka na sa banyo. Tatawag lang ako ng maghuhugas sayo. Kyungsoo, samahan mo muna si Jongin habang wala pa si Ate Josie na maghuhugas, okay?" Sabi ng guro sa dalawang bata.

  
Tumango si Kyungsoo at hinila si Jongin papunta sa banyo. Umalis na rin ulit ang kanilang guro saglit para tumawag ng helper nila na taga-hugas ng pwet, dahil alam nitong hindi pa marunong maghugas ng pwet si Jongin.

  
"Soo, dyan ka lang ah?" Nguso ni Jongin sa kaibigan na halatang natatakot rin dahil sa narinig na kwento sa mga babaeng kaklase.

  
"Bilisan mo na! Dali!"

  
Sinara ni Jongin ang pintuan at nanatili si Kyungsoo sa labas nito. Inikot nito ang tingin palibot sa banyo at di man niya sabihin ay siya rin ay natatakot rin.

  
Pagkaraan ng ilang sandali, natapos rin si Jongin pero wala pa rin ang maghuhugas sa kanya.

  
"Kyungsoo, t-tapos na ako."

  
Dala ng pagmamadaling makaalis, sabi ni Kyungsoo pabalik, "Wala pa sila, Jongin. Bilisan natin. Ako na maghuhugas sayo. Dali! Buksan mo!"

  
Binuksan naman ni Jongin ang pinto dahil sa takot at agad na kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang bidet at siya na ang naghugas sa pwet ni Jongin.

  
Nang makalabas sa banyo, nakasalubong nila ang kanilang teacher na hinihingal.

  
"Naku, pasensya na kayo, wala pala si Ate Josie ngayon kaya walang maghuhugas.O, kamusta ka naman ba? Nakajebs ka na ba, Jongin?" Tanong nito sa bata na nakatingala sa kanya.

  
"Opo, teacher. Tapos na po."

  
Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ng teacher nila. "Sino naghugas?"

  
"Ako po, ako po!" Magiliw na tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang matabang braso nito at ngumiti ng hugis puso.

  
"Nye? Bakit ikaw?"

  
"Kasi po nagmamadali po kami tsaka po wala pa kayo. Marunong naman po ako maghugas ng pwet." Nilahad pa umano ni Kyungsoo ang kamay na ginamit sa paghugas sa pwet ni Jongin at may pagmamalaki sa kanyang ngiti na ikinaangat ng labi naman ng kanilang guro. Ito ay dahil sa taglay na kakyutan ng bata na ipahayag na siya mismo ang naghugas sa pwetan ng kaklase at dahil na rin pinahugas ni Jongin ang pwetan sa kaibigan ng walang hiya-hiya.

  
Napapigil ang guro sa pagtawa. "Kyungsoo," onting tawa niya. "Naghugas ka naman ba ng kamay?"

  
"Ay! Oo nga pala!" Nabiglang sagot ni Kyungsoo bago bumalik sa c.r. Sumunod naman ang batang si Jongin sa kaibigan, "Soo, samahan kita baka may mumu!"

Napabuntong hininga na lang sa tuwa ang kanilang guro at napangiti. May bagong kwento na naman siyang maibabahagi sa mga kapwa-guro mamaya sa faculty room.

**Author's Note:**

> So dun sa school may helper na taga hugas ng pwet kaso nung araw na yun wala xD
> 
> happy bertday to me. regalo ko sa sarili ko :)


End file.
